Destiny
by alanye
Summary: In accepting who he was born to be, Aragorn realizes that he must sacrifice his heart, and love who is supposed to love. AL, AA ROTK SPOILERS


In accepting who he was born to be, Aragorn realizes that he must sacrifice his heart, and love who is supposed to love.  A/L, A/A

Return of the King movie spoilers!!  Ahhh.. I've waited so long to be able to say that.  

This story will probably be overdone, abused, etc but while I was sitting in the movie theater last night at 3 in the morning, it could not be ignored.  I mean they were practically _asking _for it.  

This contains slash, so if you don't like that kind if thing, leave.  And if you've read the books and not seen the movie yet, wait to read this.  You really need to see the one scene.

And for this I am attempting to write in third person *shudder* past tense, so when I screw it up or something please tell me.

This is your last warning… SPOILERS!!

Written while listening to Into the West by Annie Lennox.  Good song.

**A Glimpse Of Hope:  An Aragorn/Legolas Short**

Destiny

By alanye

Aragorn stood in the courtyard of Minas Tirith and looked out at all the faces anxiously awaiting his coronation.  Behind him stood Gandalf, crown in hand, and as it was slowly placed on his head, a million thoughts dashed through his mind.

Relief was one of them.  The world was saved.  Good had triumphed over evil; little hobbits defeated the dark power that was so above all of them.  The city had not fallen.  He was surprised and amazed that they had not all fought to their deaths at the Black Gate.  

The relief spread through him on so many levels.  His tentative choice to accept his fate had led him to where he was now.  Of so many choices, he seemed to have taken the right one, and now he was faced with it in all its entirety.  

The cool metal of the crown felt so natural on his head, like this was how he was born to be.  He stepped forward, welcoming his future, his past, and his present, awaiting the challenges of a new world.  

But even now Aragorn had his doubts.  Although it felt so right, he was unsure of how to continue.  Going into battle was different than this. Wielding a great sword and crushing his enemies was so natural, and this was so alien to him.  He doubted his own ability to make his choice, his final choice.  He needed to set things right.

His heart beat in his chest with the rhythm of a thousand horses.  Time was running out, and his heart tore in two, paining him with the burden of what he wanted, and what he should want.  His mind slipped back to a few days past, the last time they were together, not too long ago.

_Pelannor was a victory.  Aragorn had come to the rescue, overcoming all odds for a second time.  And they had both survived.  They had had no time with each other because of the fast pace of the war, but there were some things that could be hidden inside, stuffed away until a more opportune time.  Or so he thought._

_Mere hours after the battle, they had suffered their losses, moved on.  It was time to decide what to do next.  _

_Aragorn decided to go on a suicide mission, to give Frodo one last chance to reach the mountain, to destroy all evil.  Distract Sauron's Eye.  Sacrifice all to bring peace to the world again.  As he spoke, his eyes locked with those of Legolas.  The pain was too apparent in them, though the fear was well hidden.  But it was still there, ever reminding them of what they had together, and how it would all end at the sword of some insignificant orc._

_Their time was running out, and they needed time together.  Aragorn told Legolas with his eyes to stay behind, and after all had left the room they slowly stepped towards each other._

_"Aragorn, the great evil is something we cannot defeat this way.."_

_"I know."_

_"There is no hope for us to survive, to see the end of this world, or its new beginning."_

_"Yes."_

_Legolas unlocked his eyes from Aragorn's, and cast them to the floor._

_"We will never see those whom we love again."_

_Aragorn stepped closer, looking upon Legolas with a light that could only be saved for him.  Something in their hearts had drawn them together during their journey.  Other loves became distant, a shadow of the past._

_"We still have now."_

_And with that they leapt together, pressing every piece of with its counterpart.  A whirl of lips on skin, hands colliding, passions building.  Passion mixed with sorrow, knowing that this was their last time together, the last time they would be touched, held, loved. _

_Clothes were stripped, parts entwined together.  Halves becoming hole, light found amid the darkness.  Unbelievable feelings of intensity washed over the pair, following them through their last minutes, seconds, until they found release.  Aragorn swore he felt tears as Legolas snuggled into him, finalizing the bond that was set ages ago._

_That night seemed to last forever, and yet it was not long enough.  The warmth of each other warmed their bodies, but frost outlined their hearts.  Their breathing moved together, heartbeat becoming one.  Aragorn let out a sigh, the breath blowing Legolas' beautiful blonde hair out of his face.  They brought each other closer, and slept in sweet union, wishing tomorrow would never come._

_But it did come, as with all things pure and good in the world that cannot last.  Final embraces, last awakenings, and silent teardrops marked the end of all existence.  Except the end, unlike the morning, never came.  Sudden victory flashed through the sky, and all faded to white as the impossible became reality.  _

Aragorn's mind warped back into the present, and he found himself faced with the one thing he would never be rid of no matter what happened.  Legolas, his prince, stood before him.  Aragorn had never seen anything as handsome as this.  He stepped forward, using the last of his self control to keep himself from drawing Legolas to him, smothering him with his mouth, drinking the wine of victory and completion. 

Instead, he reached out his arm and placed it on Legolas' shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.  His gaze was returned, intensity doubled, and the moment of truth had come.  Would he be the rouge king who forsook his people and his elven-princess love?  Or would he choose his heart's calling, going against all precedent and take the Mirkwood Prince to be the one by his side forever. 

Darkness filled his heart as the thought of the consequences.  What would the people think?  In a recovering world, the people needed to be held together.  No leadership could waver, nothing could be questionable.  Aragorn looked about at the crowd, the anxiety of the past in their eyes.  He knew it would never work.

Legolas brought his own arm to Aragorn's shoulder, stroking the new King's neck, a gesture that was invisible to all but one.  He could feel Aragorn trembling, and he wondered what was going through his mind, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  

Aragorn looked Legolas in the eye once again, his decision made.  He willed all the sorrow into his gaze, hoping that Legolas would understand.  It would never work in the times of the present.  As much as his heart wanted it, he would hold his ground.  But Aragorn knew that he would never truly love any other, and he wanted to make sure that Legolas knew that.

Legolas held the King's gaze.  Ghosts of tears filled the elegant blue pools of beauty, and he nodded, barely noticeable.  Wishing it was different, they stood, knowing in their hearts that on a different day, on a different time or in a different world, that they would have been so close that nothing, mortal or no, could tear them apart.  Some bonds aren't meant to be broken.

At the same time, Arwen revealed herself from behind the veil, and stepped out of the crowd that was surrounding the pair.  Aragorn saw her, and his breath caught in his throat.  Not because of her intense beauty or her undying love for him, but because she marked the real turning in his life, away from pleasure into duty.  With one last squeeze on the elf's shoulder, Aragorn let go, and turned towards Arwen.

And he walked by, leaving Legolas behind him.  For years to come, Legolas swore he heard a whisper in his ear.  "I love only you, always remember."  

The next thing that Aragorn knew he was embracing Arwen, kissing her, pulling her close.  It saddened him that such a lovely woman would never have a truly devoted love, that she must die a mortal for one who will always be reserved.  But at the same time, his heart called to Legolas.  

Even as he kissed her, he scanned the crowd until he saw Legolas' bowed head, and locked eyes with him.  Sorrow filled the gaze, so much that even the strongest warriors would be brought to tears.  

Aragorn had one more thing to say, one more reassurance that said their love was not in vain.  Maybe some day, they would reunite once again.  He wanted Legolas to be happy, even if he couldn't be.  He needed hope to be kindled that love overshadows all conditions and brings together all that is meant to be.  

________________________________

Review and tell me what you think?


End file.
